


Это случилось осенью

by Pearl_leaf



Series: midi gpg13 fandom OE North and South_2020 [3]
Category: Reflections of Eterna - Vera Kamsha, Отблески Этерны
Genre: AU, Don't copy to another site, Drama, F/M, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen, Out of Character, Pre-Canon, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:35:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25586785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pearl_leaf/pseuds/Pearl_leaf
Summary: Влюбившись, Шарлотта фок Штарквинд, а после фок Фельсенбург неосознанно ищет в других мужчинах похожего на того, первого. И иногда находит. И не задумывается о том, к каким последствиям это может привести.
Relationships: Карлос Алва/Шарлотта фок Штарквинд (фок Фельсенбург)
Series: midi gpg13 fandom OE North and South_2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1854376
Comments: 18
Kudos: 17
Collections: Level 2 Quest 2: Миди от G до T 2020.   fandom OE North and South 2020, Level 2 Quest 3: Миди от G до T 2020





	Это случилось осенью

**Author's Note:**

> Написано для команды fandom OE North and South 2020 на Фандомную битву-2020.  
> По результатам командной игры вышло: «Шарлотта фок Фельсенбург. Это случилось осенью».
> 
> Беты — Enco de Krev, melissakora.

#### Дриксен. Эйнрехт. Штарквинд. 374 год Круга Скал

Она всегда принимала решения быстро. А потом последовательно претворяла их в жизнь.

…даром, что девичья фигурка была хрупкой и лёгкой — стук каблучков гулко разносился по безлюдным полночным коридорам кесарского дворца, сообщая всем, как недовольна их обладательница. Шелест шёлковой тафтяной юбки, не поспевавшей вслед за хозяйкой, прерывистое дыхание, гордо вздёрнутое лицо, застывшие в глазах слёзы. 

Нет, не застыли, уже льются — и сколько их ещё будет!

Она не выйдет, не выйдет, не выйдет замуж только потому, что так решила мать! Её мужем станет лишь человек, которого она полюбит — или, по меньшей мере, выберет сама!  
Да, ей уже семнадцать. Что с того?!  
Да, во всей Дриксен вряд ли сыщется более знатный жених для неё, чем Альберт фок Фельсенбург! Её отец, Хельмут, герцог Штарквинд, взял в жены Элизу Зильбершванфлоссе. Едва ли можно было ожидать от них иного, нежели желания присоединить к семейному древу третий великий баронский род, выдав её замуж за брата кесаря.

Переговоры начались ещё при отце Альберта. Накануне прошлого Излома он скончался, и Шарлотта в страхе ждала, что её вот-вот отправят под венец: новому герцогу теперь уж точно нужны будут и супруга, и наследники. Но мать на какое-то время оставила её в покое, а после, кажется, не давал о себе знать и сам будущий жених. Альберта на приеме она не видела и вообще вернулась в отведённые ей покои довольно скоро. Герцогиня Элиза же чуть после не допускающим возражений тоном сообщила ей о свадьбе как о деле решённом и сразу вышла, дав понять, что проволочки закончились.

Хлопнуть дверью, промчаться по гостевому крылу, выскочить в ночи на балкон — всё, на что её хватило.

Всё случилось как-то мгновенно: она ощутила в коридоре чужое присутствие, носок туфли зацепился за невидимый выступ на полу, и Шарлотта полетела уже не вперёд, а вниз. Она не успела испугаться, представив, как ударится о плитки пола: неожиданно возникший в коридоре мужчина поймал её, как пушинку. 

Шарлотта дёрнулась, но руки не пустили её, не причиняя, впрочем, боли, как бы говоря — ты только успокойся. Она вскинула голову, всем видом желая показать — и вовсе ничего такого, что дочь герцога неслась по дворцу сломя голову.

Он не был высоким или широкоплечим, хотя лёгкость, с которой он предотвратил падение, говорила о немалой силе. Немногим выше её, но заметно старше, он казался ровесником отца: морщинки в уголках глаз, вокруг губ, между бровями залом, который уже не стереть. Ему, наверное, было за пятьдесят? Впрочем, ей немедленно пришло в голову сравнение с дорогим вином, которое с годами не стареет, а становится ценнее.

Шарлотта покосилась на ладони, всё ещё бережно прятавшие её запястья, наконец взглянула мужчине в глаза. Странно — явный южанин, хотя ей и не приходилось их много встречать: смоляные волосы, уже тронутые сединой, но густые, аккуратно собранные в низкий хвост, темные глаза — и очень светлая кожа, высушенная солнцем, но почти не тронутая загаром. 

— Дорита… Госпожа? — непривычное обращение и хрипловатый баритон выдернули её из оцепенения, и она сразу ощутила, как заходится её пульс под мужскими пальцами и подгибаются колени.

Шарлотта подалась назад, снова пытаясь высвободиться, и на этот раз её не стали удерживать.

— Вы позволите?

Её мокрых щек аккуратно коснулся батистовый платок с узехонькой, едва заметной кружевной оторочкой. А ей почудилось — он собирает остатки ещё не просохших слёз горячими пальцами. Сердце колотилось так, что она удивлялась — как он не слышит?

Он отнял руку от её лица, спрятал платок:

— Куда вас проводить, госпожа?

Шарлотта по-прежнему пыталась вернуть самообладание. Мужчина, хоть и немолодой, был по-настоящему красивым, но она думала не об этом. Таким отчётливым и вместе с тем очень спокойным ощущением собственной силы и власти на неё не веяло ни от отца, ни даже от дяди, кесаря Готфрида. Она чувствовала себя задетой, понимая, что неинтересна ему: в его голосе звучала немного усталая вежливость, да и только. 

Его чуждость угадывалась во всем: едва заметный акцент, запах незнакомых благовоний и то, как он смотрел на неё. Она понимала, что дело отчасти в непривычной внешности, но ей мерещилось, будто карие глаза обжигают, оставляя зримые следы на коже.

Обида на мать мешалась с любопытством. Кроме того, она едва ли не впервые сама попала под обаяние мужчины, не вызвав никаких чувств в нём самом! Шарлотта шутливо-сердито притопнула каблуком многострадальной туфли:

— Меня зовут Шарлотта фок Штарквинд!

Она не успела разобраться, почудилось или нет ей мимолетное неудовольствие на лице напротив. Он раньше того слегка склонил голову, ответив:

— Герцог Алва. К вашим услугам, госпожа.

***

Герцог Алва.  
Алваро Алва.  
Ал-ва-ро.  
Имя перекатывалось на языке, звучало непривычно, неприлично, тайно.

Первый маршал Талига. Говорили, что он десять лет одевал и содержал всю талигойскую армию на собственные деньги. Говорили, что он как-то причастен к смерти прежнего короля. Шарлотта была ещё совсем ребёнком, когда руками его и его соратников в Талиге закончилась власть кузины кесаря, Алисы.  
А ещё его называли «соберано» и произносили этот странный титул с заметно б _о_ льшим уважением, чем королевский.

Через несколько месяцев он приехал вновь — то ли на переговоры, то ли угрожать, то ли обсуждать что-то про обмен пленными, Шарлотта так и не поняла; отец ходил злым и расстроенным и говорил, что продолжение войны неизбежно.

Она сама видела герцога Алву ещё пару раз, буквально мельком. И снова пальцы леденели, дыхание срывалось, и она едва могла выдавить приветствие.  
Алва проходил мимо, вежливо кланялся, но и только.  
Он был женат, конечно, и давно; и у него было много детей. И он был старше на сорок лет.

И всё время ей снился.

***

Альберт фок Фельсенбург понимал, что их брак — решение родителей Шарлотты, а не её собственное. Что он старше будущей невесты на одиннадцать лет. И что переговоры об их браке начал ещё его отец, и Штарквинды не отступятся, как бы ни сопротивлялась дочь. А других дочерей у них не было. И сам он не хотел вести под венец другую.

Он бывал у них и раньше, но начал обращать внимание на Шарлотту в последние три года. Вчерашняя нескладная девчушка расцвела хрупким северным вереском, неяркой, но нежной красотой.  
Невозможно было отвернуться.  
Он не хотел отказываться от брака, но и заставить её не мог: воочию ощущалось, как ломаются стебли и осыпаются цветки под сжавшей рукой. Просто избегал визитов Штарквиндов и не посещал их сам.  
Однажды миновать встречи во дворце не удалось. Герцогиня Элиза настояла, чтобы очередное приглашение всё же было принято.

Дверь кабинета распахнулась, и девушка влетела внутрь.  
Герцогиня Штарквинд, как видно, не ждала от дочери ничего хорошего: запоздало попыталась остановить ту хотя бы взглядом. Сама Шарлотта, истратив всю решительность на то, чтобы ворваться к матери, опустила голову, упершись взглядом в ковер.

На несколько мгновений в кабинете воцарилась тишина, и нарушало её только потрескивание свечных фитилей. Альберт, не в силах смотреть на стиснутые тонкие пальцы, дрожащие веки, поджатые губы, обведенный отсветом нежный профиль, перевёл взгляд на ближайшую свечу. Огонёк, вытянутый почти идеальной перевернутой каплей, вдруг вздрогнул, едва не погаснув:

\- Герцог фок Фельсенбург, я принимаю ваше предложение!

И в следующее мгновение узкая холодная ладонь быстро спряталась в его собственной.

***

Стоя рядом с Альбертом перед алтарем и краем глаза замечая, как заносит снаружи снегом витражи, она продолжала гадать — как никто не заметил, не увидел?

Да, Фельсенбург был спокойным, как море, и не горел внутренним пламенем, как _тот_. И смотрел на неё светлыми глазами, не карими. А вот тёмные волосы, редкие в Дриксен, лицо…  
Всё же они были непонятно, невероятно похожи!  
По возрасту Альберт, впрочем, даже мог приходиться Алваро сыном — почти тридцать лет разницы, как она знала теперь… 

Шарлотта помотала головой. Глупости! Невозможно.  
Но быть рядом с герцогом Алва — невозможно тоже.  
А так — пусть рядом будет не _он_ , пусть другой — но хотя бы живое напоминание.  
И она будет смотреть и помнить.  
Всегда.

Она всегда принимала решения быстро.

#### Талиг. Хексберг. Алвасете. 376 год Круга Скал

Ноги были исколоты травой даже сквозь чулки, юбка — облеплена репьем и прицепившимися мелкими ветками, шаль сползла, волосы под косынкой и чепцом растрепались, и одна прядь всё время лезла в глаза.  
Шарлотта упрямо карабкалась из оврага.

Настоящим лесом ясеневую рощицу и луг за ней было точно не назвать. И в сумерках она решила, что напрямую вернуться к полевому госпиталю выйдет быстрее, чем по кружной дороге. Но поле недавнего боя было изрыто копытами и колёсами подвод, подмочено вчерашним дождем и совсем не походило не то что на парковые лужайки — даже и на лесные полянки на охоте.

Ида, баронесса фок Адеркас, велела всем обойти кругом госпиталя и посмотреть, нет ли раненых без сознания, которые не могут подать голос, но которых можно ещё спасти. Шарлотта понимала, что распоряжение вряд ли предполагало удалиться от госпиталя почти на треть хорны. Но всех, кого можно было, они обнаружили ещё до полудня, теперь рук хватало и без неё. А ей после сумасшествия боя. очень хотелось побыть одной, подальше от стрекота голосов, стонов раненых.

Их экспедиционный корпус был уже изрядно потрепан, если так можно сказать об измученных, замерзших, уставших людях, многие из которых успели побывать в госпитале не по одному разу и улыбались дочери герцогини Штарквинд как своей собственной — война уравняла почти всех. Да многие из тех, кому она подавала воду, промывала раны, подносила ложку ко рту, и не знали её имени. А сколько не добралось до госпиталя…  
Талигойцам, впрочем, вряд ли приходилось легче: мушкеты, сабли и северная погода одинаково не щадили никого.

Шарлотта сердито притопнула, чтобы сбить приливший к ботику лист и отогнать мрачные мысли. Альберт был против того, чтобы она сопровождала его и тем более помогала при госпитале, но она с удивившей её саму горячностью настояла на своём.

Отпустить его одного она не могла — теперь Шарлотта до одури боялась потерять мужа, которого прочили в генералы, не имея возможности узнавать новости о _том_ и понимая, что это напоминает навязчивую идею.  
Она поднесла уже едва различимую в подступившей темноте руку с наспех обрезанными ногтями к лицу и улыбнулась: не то чтобы кровь, грязь и чужие страдания доставляли ей радость. Но Шарлотта чувствовала себя нужной здесь, муж мог гордиться ею — и можно было притвориться, что _тот_ , другой тоже гордится. Хотя бы они были и на разных сторонах…

Переходить почти в темноте рощицу, а потом пересекать луг уже не казалось хорошей мыслью, но возвращаться пришлось бы куда дольше. Она ухватилась за попавшуюся рядом толстую ветку, чтобы окончательно выбраться, перешагнула осыпавшийся край… и уткнулась носом в словно из-под земли выросшего мужчину.

Он казался удивленным не меньше неё.  
Хотя для Шарлотты неожиданностью стало само его появление, а вот его явно позабавило то, кто именно вылез ему навстречу. На рослого дозорного она не походила.

Молчание затягивалось, делаясь неприличным. В тишине было отчётливо слышно, как они оба тяжело дышат.

Мужчина стоял на самом краю, и обойти его слева, справа или шагнуть назад без риска скатиться по стенке оврага не представлялось возможным. Ну если только вцепиться в него — как в ту ветку.

Шарлотта не могла различить ни мундира, ни лица, пока выглянувшая ненадолго луна не высветила светлую отделку на воротнике и на обшлагах рукавов. Светлую? Белую! Белое на чёрном!  
Она всё же шарахнулась назад, готовая закричать, когда незнакомец — талигоец! — крепко схватил её за запястья и резко развернул вокруг себя, оттаскивая от обрыва. Видимо, то, что она набрала воздуха в грудь, не ускользнуло от него и в темноте, и не имея возможности с занятыми руками заткнуть ей рот, он дёрнул её к себе, плотно утыкая в сукно колета лицом.  
Шарлотта попыталась отстраниться, но отпустив её запястья, он с силой прижал её к себе за талию одной рукой и затылок — второй. Она рванулась снова и услышала, как он еле заметно застонал и немного ослабил хватку. 

Она вскинула голову.  
Теперь он стоял лицом к луне.  
То, что казалось ей невозможным — едва знакомый, но очень памятный аромат непривычных благовоний, настойчиво пробивавшийся сквозь запахи крови, пороха, пота и стали — теперь представилось поистине сумасшедшим совпадением.  
Шарлотта смотрела на темные, чуть вьющиеся волосы, чужие острые черты — такие знакомые и всё же немного другие.  
Он — не _он!_ — был едва ли старше её самой. Но мысленно описывая его себе, она вспоминала те же самые слова — не слишком высокий, стройный…

Шарлотта осторожно попробовала шагнуть назад, и мужчина, поняв, что она прямо сейчас не закричит, выпустил её и болезненно поморщился. Теперь ей было видно, что он стоял слишком прямо, слишком напряженно для здорового человека.  
Губы мужчины сложились в ехидную улыбку.

— Не имею чести быть знакомым с госпожой… Хотя, вероятно, могу предположить, куда она стремилась, — он оглянулся в сторону госпиталя, который отсюда было ещё не видно. Да и добраться до него теперь едва ли получится.

Шарлотта возмутилась.

— А вы всегда требуете от дам их имя раньше, чем представиться самому?!

— Требую? Что вы, я всего лишь спросил… — Он на мгновение задумался, вроде как принимая решение, насмешливо приложил пальцы к воображаемой шляпе, будто снимая её.  
— Теньент Карлос Алва, маркиз Алвасете. Считаете ли вы теперь меня достойным знакомства с вами?

Если он намеревался поразить Шарлотту, то у него получилось в полной мере. Правда, наверное, он сам не понял, в чём было дело. Сын! Сын Алваро!

— Шарлотта, герцогиня фок Фельсенбург. Что вы здесь делаете, маркиз? — проговорила она непослушными губами. А перед глазами вставал залитый светом ночной коридор и другой мужчина, слушавший эти же слова.

— Заблудился, — фыркнул он со знакомыми и незнакомыми интонациями. И осёкся, снова скривившись.

Шарлотта не успела обозвать его шпионом, ей не пришлось его подхватить — он пошатнулся, но всё же сумел устоять.  
Она не смогла промолчать. Не смогла сдержаться и не предложить помочь. Черты лица напротив плыли и смешивались в голове как с давним образом из памяти, так и с привычным, знакомым до последней морщинки лицом мужа.

…устроив его хоть сколько-то удобнее в смятых зарослях влажной травы, она торопливо стянула с него колет, обнаружив вспоротое плечо. Кровотечение почти остановилось, рана не угрожала жизни и не была серьёзной, но явно причиняла боль и могла воспалиться под уже несвежей повязкой. Не ожидая встретить раненых, Шарлотта, покидая госпиталь второй раз, не взяла с собой почти ничего; в ход один за другим пошли её носовые платки с изящной монограммой в углу, когда Карлос, получше овладев собой, расстегнул собственную сумку и вытянул оттуда корпию и фляжку с чем-то крепким.

Пока Шарлотта промывала рану и начисто перевязывала её, Карлос шипел сквозь зубы, запрокинув голову к небу. Голова кружилась: ей казалось, что она то ли парит в тумане, то ли спит.  
Он смотрел на склонившуюся над ним Шарлотту, посерьезнев.

— Поспи немного. Всё равно ведь не дойдёшь по темноте и одна. А я, — он снова улыбнулся, — вряд ли смогу тебя сопроводить.

Сын Первого маршала — во вражеский лагерь! Конечно, не сможет. Хотя для вышедшего в поиск…  
Шарлотта представила, как ловко оглушает раненого теньента, тащит волоком до госпиталя… Придёт же в голову!

Она опустилась в траву рядом с Карлосом. Он притянул её к себе, осторожно пристраивая голову на здоровом плече и прикрывая колетом.

— Замёрзнешь.

Провалившись в неглубокое, зыбкое забытьё, она вскинулась, наверное, через четверть часа — и уже поднявшись на локте, поняла, что её разбудило бережное прикосновение шершавых пальцев к щеке. Карлос аккуратно обвёл контур её лица, убрал с щеки локон:

— Испугалась?

Тёмные глаза, так похожие на _те_ , другие, смотрели на неё, то ли обещая, то ли искушая, и она склонилась навстречу.

Ночной воздух на севере пахнет багульником, растоптанной малиной и пижмой; шелестит беспокойными ветками и взмахами крыльев пролетающей совы; шепчет каплями росы, срывающейся под утро.  
Ночью двое не принадлежат к воюющим армиям: они просто мужчина и женщина, и дарят себя друг другу так, как могут; как делают это люди испокон кругов, день за днем, как велит им жизнь.

Утром она проснулась одна — закутанная полой собственного плаща, в предрассветной тишине. Рядом остался один из её платков с инициалами и расплывшимся пятном крови. Получается, второй он забрал с собой?

Уже в госпитале, в палатке, которую она делила ещё с двумя девушками, она задумчиво покрутила в руке флакон с настоем ветропляски — они нечасто бывали близки с Альбертом здесь, в лагере, но последствий сейчас Шарлотта не хотела. А теперь… Покрутила — и поставила обратно в сундучок к прочим снадобьям. Если будут последствия… Она тряхнула головой: нет, если у неё будет ребёнок после этой ночи — то она хочет этого. Хочет всем сердцем.

Но муж… 

Альберт примчался на утро второго дня, сердитый и расстроенный, и первым делом обнял её, выговаривая. Конечно, от него не скрыли её ночную прогулку — в той её части, о которой Шарлотта поведала всем: заблудилась, подвернула ногу и не смогла выбраться из леса до сумерек. И как она ни уверяла супруга, что с ней ничего не могло случиться — напрасно.

В конце концов он устроился в уголке её палатки, уютно расположившись в кресле, пока она хлопотала над шадди на походной жаровне.  
Он явно был обеспокоен чем-то ещё, кроме её ночных похождений.

— Сын Первого маршала погиб вчера утром. Карлос Алва. Закрыл собой своего… Не помню, как это называется у фрошеров. У кого он был оруженосцем. Что за странный обычай! В любом случае — если до этого у нас было мало шансов на успех, то теперь их не осталось совсем.

Шарлотта успела снять шадди с жаровни и поставить на столик, ещё смогла аккуратно и медленно опуститься на походный табурет и отмахнуться от Альберта, который немедленно поднялся, чтобы усадить её в кресло.

Никакая сила не сумела бы теперь заставить её вернуться к граненому флакону в сундуке.

Зная характер хрупкой и нежной супруги, Альберт очень удивился, когда ему удалось убедить её как можно скорее покинуть расположение дриксенских войск и отправиться домой.  
Шарлотта разве что настояла на том, чтобы, насколько позволят его обязанности при главнокомандующем, провести побольше времени с ним вместе.  
Днём — и ночью.

Теперь она была уверена, что какая-то из ночей не прошла бесплодно. Она не знала и не могла знать какая — с Карлосом или с мужем — но почему-то уже чувствовала, что ждёт ребёнка.  
Что будет, если у младенца глаза окажутся карими, она пока предпочитала не задумываться.

***

Рокэ уже знал, что война в Северной Придде закончилась. Соберано снова победил, как и должно было быть.  
И что Карлос погиб. Как быть не должно.

В тринадцать, почти в четырнадцать понимаешь, что люди умирают, и умирают часто, но пока это проходит мимо тебя, пока случается вроде и рядом — а вроде и поодаль, — всё происходит незаметно, само собой, как простое течение жизни. Старая нянька не желает тебе доброго утра, встретив во дворе, сменяется садовник или кузнец, которых помнишь с самого детства. А вот когда смерть оказывается рядом с тобой…

Он видел, как в ворота замка въезжает отец и его люди следом — и как, глядя на его замёрзшее лицо и оседая на поспешно подставленные руки, белеет спустившаяся мать. Слышал, как начинают голосить где-то позади служанки. Понимал умом, как понял раньше, когда узнал про пришедшее письмо и новости, привезенные с ним. Но осознание оставалось где-то снаружи, будто не могло достучаться. Пока.

Соберано Алваро спрыгнул с коня посреди двора, кивнул всем, ни на кого не взглянув, и быстро прошёл в распахнутые двери мимо жены.  
За ним спешивались остальные, кто-то велел отправить подводы на задний двор.

Незаметно появившийся во дворе Хуан подхватил под уздцы одну из лошадей, тянувших повозки, останавливая её.

— Здесь вещи… — он запнулся, встретившись с Рокэ взглядом. Вздохнул, отвернулся и продолжил:  
— Соберано велел разобрать. И поскорее.

Рокэ стремглав проскочил под рукой у Гонсало, уже взявшегося за первую увязку возле борта:

— Я сам! — оглядел всё, что было сложено, и упрямо поправился, — я тоже буду… разбирать.

— Как вам будет угодно, дор Росио.

...Рокэ торопливо перебирал вещи, чувствуя, как поминутно перехватывает горло. Одежда, карманные часы, оружие. Карты, письма и редкие рисунки пером. 

Он бережно развернул отдельно лежавший свёрток.

Чёрно-белый колет теньента с дырой почти посередине. Опалённые края, срезанные наспех пуговицы, резкий запах пороха, не выветрившийся в дороге. Вставшая колом вокруг отверстия, пропитавшаяся насквозь плотная ткань. На чёрном не было видно цвета, но Рокэ словно собственными глазами видел, как человек метнулся, прикрывая другого собой, — и вздрогнул, принимая телом выстрел, как расплывалось пятно на груди. Он уткнулся лицом в жесткую шёрсть, замер.

Через несколько мгновений отложил колет.

Фляжка с летящим вороном.  
Небольшая сумка — уезжая, Карлос смеялся, что непременно даст Рокэ покопаться в ней, как только вернётся домой. К кошкам все сумки… Лучше бы вернулся сам.  
Серо-бурым комом — смятая рубашка. Рокэ не стал её расправлять, но когда складывал в сторону, к прочим просмотренным вещам, на пол опустился белый лоскуток ткани.  
Не совсем белый, впрочем.  
В углу запятнанного тем же цветом, что и рубашка, нежного батистового квадратика темнели буквы — CF.

Рокэ аккуратно свернул платок и сложил его отдельно от всего остального.

#### Замок Фельсенбург. 385 год Круга Скал и позже

Мало кто из детей, вырастая, сохраняет тот цвет глаз, с которым родился.  
С самого рождения Руперта Шарлотта вглядывалась в него, силясь понять, кто — Карлос или Альберт — приходится ему отцом; то, что первенцу не достались её собственные, голубые, было видно сразу.

Восемь лет спустя Руперт смотрел на мир не карими, как у Карлоса, и не светло-серыми, как у Альберта, глазами — во взгляде сына летело предгрозовое небо, свинцовое, темное, мрачное. Вернувшись в дом, Шарлотта продолжила любоваться темноволосой макушкой среди деревьев парка. Ещё бы Руппи не грезил морем…

Восемь лет спустя Шарлотта уже не знала, любит ли она в муже воспоминания об Алваро — и Карлосе! — или его самого. Она провожала Альберта за ворота и долго смотрела с Надвратной башни ему вслед.

Восемь лет спустя до Фельсенбурга добралась весть о смерти соберано Алваро Алва. К тому времени ему было почти семьдесят, он уже шесть лет как не воевал, став супремом Талига, и, как говорили, умер в собственной постели, но Шарлотта как обезумела в страхе потерять ещё и Альберта с сыном. Она будто смотрела на себя со стороны: ей было тошно от того, что и как она говорила, но остановиться она не могла. В ход шло всё — уговоры, жалобы, слёзы.

Сдавшись, муж в конце концов оставил военную службу, а ещё два года спустя — перестал охотиться с собаками.  
Чувствуя себя виноватой, Шарлотта старалась заботиться о нём и о Руперте как могла и даже почти перестала беспочвенно волноваться.

***

Почти десять лет спустя она снова плакала, глядя, как переросший её больше чем на голову сын силится сдержаться и не вспылить — но не отказывается от собственной мечты, как бы она ни просила.  
Мечты, только при мысли о которой начинали дрожать губы и всё валилось из рук.

Море казалось ей куда более жестоким, чем суша. Море и военный флот — и Руперт наотрез отказывался воспользоваться хоть какой-то помощью семьи, настаивая, что должен сделать всё сам.

— Милый, но почему именно так? Почему нужно начинать с самого низа?  
— Мама, я не хочу по-другому. Люди, чьё уважение стоит того, чтобы его заслужить, вряд ли будут смотреть на титул и «будущего брата кесаря». Но мне важно добиться самому. Понимаешь, я просто… должен быть как все. Учиться, ходить в море, сражаться как все — и как все, валяться потом на больничной койке.

Память услужливо стиснула ей виски. Она судорожно схватила сына за руки, потянула к себе.  
— Нет, не говори такого! Пожалуйста, никогда… не говори.  
— Прости. Я не буду.

«Не буду говорить», — торопливо закончила она про себя. Через пару дней снова попыталась было начать…

— Почему ты печёшься именно обо мне, мама? 

Шестилетний Михаэль вряд ли мог стать причиной её серьёзного беспокойства — разве что снова уронив на себя стул, как с неделю назад. Но она и вправду волновалась за Руппи куда больше. Как и с мужем, ей уже трудно было сказать, заботилась ли она только о сыне или по-прежнему берегла в нём черты другого человека, давно сгинувшего из её жизни. Она задумалась — и попыталась рассказать.

— Я очень люблю тебя, Руппи. Знаешь, милый, иногда одни люди напоминают нам о других, которые…

Она ещё не закончила фразы, но уже осознавала: привычные спокойствие и мудрость, умение объяснить так, чтобы собеседник не только понял, но принял её мнение, сейчас ей отказали. И сын, распрямившийся всем корпусом, словно приготовившись дать клятву, подтвердил её мысли.

— Так ты хранишь во мне память о ком-то? На кого я так похож, мама? — он вдруг резко остановился. В упрямых глазах отражались удивление и неверие. Через мгновение он начал было говорить и снова прервался, явно запрещая самому себе спросить о невозможном.

После минутной заминки Руппи шагнул навстречу Шарлотте, обнял её.

— Я тебя очень люблю, мама.

И стремительно вышел.

На рассвете он уехал в Эйнрехт.

Больше об этом они не разговаривали. 

Через два года он стал лейтенантом, через три — адъютантом адмирала Кальдмеера.  
А потом пришло известие о гибели Западного флота — и о плене.

Мать запретила ей вмешиваться, вела переписку сама, и Шарлотта только металась по комнатам, не находя себе места — даже когда герцогиня фок Штарквинд сообщила, что Руперт и его драгоценный адмирал возвращаются в Дриксен.

Когда сын вошёл в гостиную, она поднялась с кресла ему навстречу. Мать и сын долго стояли вдвоём у окна и молчали. Она не примирилась с его выбором — но и этот дорогой ей мужчина нашёл свой путь и шёл по нему, как умел и мог. И вряд ли бы у неё вышло свернуть его с этого пути…

#### Эпилог. Гельбе. 1 год Круга Ветра

Руппи давно заметил, что любовь кошек к нему — и к Вальдесу! — шла по следам любви горных ведьм. Крылатое создание спасло ему жизнь далеко от Хексберг, и когда он совсем этого не ждал. Руперт не припоминал, чтобы кто-то из моряков, кого он видел в Хексберг, рассказывал о таком. Ну кроме ночи, когда ведьмы пляшут. С ним случилось по-другому — и он не знал почему.

А ещё помнил давний разговор с летящей. Тогда он ещё почитал ведьм закатными тварями. Да они и были ими, все они — и та, что танцевала с ним, тоже, хоть и спасла ему жизнь.  
«Вы слишком долго помните, — звенело колокольчиком в вышине. — Это не нужно, это мешает… Но я знаю тебя. Знаю!»  
«Как Вальдеса?» — он торопился спросить, торопился понять, пока юное создание с голубыми глазами не заговорило его.  
«Он наш. Такой, как мы. А ты всех. Всех — и ничей».  
«Постой! Что…»  
«Не думай, не помни. Танцуй!»

Вокруг него только взъерошивший волосы ветер, и где-то вдали кричит чайка. Чайка? Откуда она здесь?  
_Кровь не остыла, кровь пробудилась, в танце стихии слились. Древняя сила — метка застыла, моря глубины — и высь. Наш ты, не наш — ты чужой и родной нам, ключ к позабытым вратам. Камень бесстрашный, водная чаша, молнии светят ветрам…_

***

Изображать из себя Альберта фок Фельсенбурга, выручая армию Бруно, на которую стеной шли дриксенские же бесноватые, Рокэ было странно и смешно. Но победу нужно делать из того, что есть под рукой. И если в раздаче сдали плохую карту — можешь хоть затолкать её противнику в глотку, но ты должен справиться. Должен.

Пока он справлялся.

Сходство, о котором ему говорили Арлетта и девица Арамона, он впервые увидел сам, разметав бесноватых в штабе дриксенского принца. Бруно, кажется, всерьёз приготовился умереть, а младший Фельсенбург, судя по выражению его лица, там уже и умер — но шпагой размахивал как живой, и раны от неё оставались у окруживших старика и парня мерзавцев вполне всамделишные. Он смотрел на перекошенное лицо, встрёпанные волосы бывшего лейтенанта флота — а теперь вроде бы полковника кавалерии. А думал, настолько ли они похожи, как говорят его собственные глаза, можно ли это использовать. Мысль о том, что она, эта похожесть, могла означать — и означала ли, — он с уверенностью задвинул далеко на задворки сознания. Было совершенно не до того. Вернётся к ней потом. 

Через три часа их с Фельсенбургом личный участок сражения начинало затягивать пороховым дымом. Рокэ со своей стороны уже с трудом различал батарею фок Зальмера и Руппи на ней. Тот то ли командовал батареей, то ли придавал людям вдохновения, напоминая о своевременно прибывшем «отце». Впрочем, разглядеть приближавшуюся кавалерию и гвардейцев с темно-синими лентами погибшей Гудрун, приведшими Руппи в бешенство, дым совершенно не мешал.

Даже если бы Рокэ не знал, что к ним идут бесноватые — он всё равно в полной мере ощутил это всем своим существом. Как в Олларии, пока сидел в Багерлее, на сковородке глупца, возомнившего себя царственным и взявшегося играть с древними законами и силами, в которых он ничего не понимал… Вот только в столице Рокэ практически сразу захлестнуло гадливостью и яростью пополам с затопившей тело слабостью. И он мог только разве что бездарно истекать кровью, изрядно напугав сначала Левия, а после Марселя. Здесь же он — здоровый и живой в полной мере — чувствовал упругую накатывающую волну. Она становилась сильнее по мере приближения войск фок Ило, грозя захлестнуть с головой, — и он мог с ней поспорить. 

Рокэ не шевелился внешне — но ему казалось, будто он врастает в склон холма, на котором стоял, сопротивляясь чуждому приливу, отталкивая его от себя и прибивая к земле, с которой тот поднялся.  
Это было забавно, сказал бы Марсель, а потом стукнул бы сам себя — смотреть на то, как непреклонно надвигавшиеся дриксы сначала замирают, каждый в своё время, потом продолжают идти, но как бы против ветра. Он усмехнулся пришедшему в голову сравнению. И вправду, кому как не ему сражаться так — порывом непонятно чего?

Гвардейцы по-прежнему наступали, но теперь были похожи на обычных людей. Рокэ живо вспомнил разорённую Олларию и свободных данариев, живо терявших весь боевой настрой, когда их подтаскивали к Старому парку.  
С обычными людьми можно уже и повоевать. Обычными методами.

Почувствовав, как изменилось настроение нападавших, его и фок Зальмера подручные принялись палить с обеих сторон с удвоенной энергией. Пока вокруг гремела оживившаяся артиллерия, Рокэ погрузился в себя и замер, в свою очередь сражаясь… Неизвестно с чем. Хотя неизвестно что и имело вполне материальное воплощение в виде людей.

По мере того как гвардейцы, уже не сдерживаемые теперь Рейфером, приближались, Рокэ понимал, что надолго его вряд ли хватит — и положение становилось опасным. Пройти до батарей оставалось всего ничего, и если прямо в эту минуту зажатую им пружину, заставлявшую бесноватых вести себя как нормальные люди, отпустит — они сметут и артиллеристов, и орудия.  
Он напрягся всем телом, стараясь выдержать ещё хоть сколько-то. Ноги начинали противно дрожать, на лбу ощутимо выступила испарина. Сколько-то он ещё простоит.

Было похоже на то, что его, уставшего, кто-то подхватил под руку. Сам не слишком свежий, но ещё могущий помочь. Рокэ разом вдохнул полной грудью, распрямил ссутуленную спину. И поймал ошарашенный взгляд сосредоточенного, обозлённого Фельсенбурга, который, судя по всему, недавно влетел на батарею что-то доложить, увидел его, каким-то невероятным образом почувствовал, понял, смог — и теперь стоял в полусотне бье от него, так же пытаясь врасти в склон.  
Они смотрели друг на друга посреди боя — и понимали, что справятся. Вдвоём.

***

 _«В вас явственно ощущается нечто кэналлийское. Я вынужден вам это сказать, поскольку в противном случае мне пришлось бы сказать Рокэ, что в нем ощущается нечто дриксенское, а для регента Талига сие непозволительно»._

Пока Руппи на Мороке вслед за Алвой ехал сначала к Придду на ужин, а после — на мешанку к алатам, тот почти молчал, разве что непонятно хмыкнул, когда свежепредставленный Руперту Валме отпустил свой странный комментарий.

У алатов было шумно, но в какой-то момент Алва приглашающе повёл рукой в сторону от костра, и Руппи, с трудом поднявшись на ноги, отошёл вслед за ним. Они присели на кстати подвернувшееся бревно. Руппи устало вытянул ноги, наклонился вперед, давая отдых шее и плечам.

Алва хищно сощурился на него, помолчал, потом всё же поинтересовался:

— Мне редко случается заявлять о своей готовности принести любые извинения, тем более заранее — но всё же случается, как сейчас. Руперт, насколько вы похожи с собственным отцом? И ещё более оскорбительно — в каких вы отношениях с вашей матушкой, герцогиней Шарлоттой… — он оборвал сам себя, живо напомнив Руппи его самого в памятном разговоре с матерью. — Шарлотта, герцогиня фок…, — пробормотал Алва, приобретая несколько непривычный для Руппи вид ударенного пыльным мешком. Из-за угла.

— Герцогиня фок Фельсенбург! — недоумённо закончил за ним Руппи, по-прежнему изучая сквозь полуприкрытые веки траву между ног. Он помнил тот разговор с матерью. Отвечать не хотелось. Но почему его спрашивает об этом Первый маршал Талига?

Алва, казалось, погрузился в воспоминания.

— Значит, не соберано, — снова вполголоса сообщил он неизвестно кому. — Но тогда выходит, что и вы не брат, а…

Звуки доносились до Руппи сквозь пелену чудовищной усталости, но он понемногу начинал осознавать, о чем говорит Алва — и о чём он спрашивал Руперта. Он рывком поднял голову и уставился на Алву то ли вопросительно, то ли готовясь ударить — не то чтобы он думал, что из этого что-то получится, но всё же.

Алва невесело, но на удивление легко улыбнулся.

— Давайте поговорим завтра, дорогой… Ну пусть пока всё ещё сын.

УНЕСТИ БАННЕР
  


    

` <div align="center"><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/series/1854376" rel="nofollow"><img src="https://i.imgur.com/DDfD163.jpg" style="width:100%; max-width:800px" alt="изображение" /></a></div>  
<a href="https://oe-north-and-south-2020.diary.ru/" target=_blank><font color="#29444c"><div align="center">выкладки на дайри</div></font></a>`

**Author's Note:**

> В тексте использованы измененные и одна прямая цитата из канона.


End file.
